whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kli
Kli are creatures that sort of look like smaller (usually around a foot tall) versions of the MCs. They have certain set behaviors. Sometimes they are kept as pets. Also, some variations of them have animal-like ears and/or tails. When speaking to one another, they refer to each other as whatever MC they are based on, and they speak in third person. They refer to humans as "Lady", "Guy", or "Person". Pika-Types **Are a bit less than a foot tall. **Tailed variations have catlike tails with odd spiky-looking ends. The variations with animal-like ears will have either long rabbit ears or cat ears with spiky-looking ends. **Are capable of releasing outrageous amounts of power if the need be. **Seek out either an Emerald-Type or a Neku-Type, (or, rarely, a Joshua-Type or Silver-Type) follow it around and protect it from harm. **If the Emerald-Type or Neku-Type they are protecting dies, they will subsequently die of sadness. (This does not USUALLY happen with Joshua-Types or Silver-Types) **They sometimes add "Miih" or "Yuwaah" to the beginning or end of sentences. **Sleep for very long periods of time. Some Pika-Types that are aware of this will sleep very close to the Emerald-Type or Neku-Type they are protecting and cause a sort of magic lock that prevents the Emerald-Type or Neku-Type from moving or getting hurt physically until the Pika-Type wakes up. However, if they are protecting a Silver-Type or Soap-Eating Neku-Type and it happens to wake up way before them, it will usually become hungry, sometimes nearly starving to death before the Pika-Type wakes up, due to the inability to move and therefore find food. This usually leads to a frantic Pika-Type searching desperately for food or soap for the near-starved Silver-Type or Soap-Eating Neku-Type, sometimes stealing food or soap from another Kli (while shouting something to the extent of "Pika needs food for Emerald!" or "Pika needs soap for Neku!"), or sometimes when extremely desperate even killing another Kli and cooking it in order to feed the protected Kli (which only happens if the protected Kli is a Silver-Type). When a Pika-Type protects a Joshua-Type or Silver-Type, which is very rare anyways, it will not USUALLY get so protective of it as to use the magic lock while sleeping, therefore this does not happen with Joshua-Types. **Have skulls harder than any metal or stone. Being headbutted by a Pika-Type will hurt and can be enough to break bones or severely injure someone in other ways, and is usually enough to kill other Klis. **Some Pika-Types will actively start murdering everything around them from the moment they are born, leaving alive only Emerald-Types, Silver-Types, Joshua-Types, Tessie-Types, and Neku-Types. It is almost impossible to snap them out of this habit. **Taste like either sushi or candy if eaten. **Usually do not get along well with Sho-Types, Ree-Types, or either kind of Shiki-Type. Neku-Types *Are usually exactly or just slightly less than a foot tall. *Do not need to eat to live. However, their energy source is in their headphones. If they are removed, the Neku-Type will become very weak and die within 5 minutes. *Will become heavily attracted to a Shiki-Type or Ree-type if it sees one. However, if it gets too close to the Shiki-Type and it is an A-Type Shiki-Type it will be raped then murdered. Due to this, if the Neku-Type is being protected by a Pika-Type, the Pika-Type will not allow it anywhere near a Shiki-Type. *If a Shiki-Type Or Ree-type is Killed infront of Neku or is told that a Shiki-type or Ree-type is Killed Will Become Sudicial *Also Have been Knowen to Drink munch Amounts of Catnip even Though is Under Age *Always Wear Headphones *Uses Pins as a Weapon *They like To Be in a Garden-like Places -Alot of Planets and Long planets-, Mostly So they Hide if a Predator is Near by Or relax *There Sleep Scheduce is Unknowen *The tailed and animal-eared variations have Mewtwo-like tails and/or ears. *There is an extremely rare variation of Neku-Types that eat soap, deodorant, etc. This variation is considered annoying by most as it is almost constantly complaining of either hunger or a stomachache. *Unlike the other types of Klis, Neku-Types have a very weak bite. It doesn't hurt at all or leave a mark of any kind. *It IS possible for a Neku-Type to survive without its headphones if it is force-fed or injected with nutrients. *Ｏｒａｎｇｅｓ　ＨＡＴＥ　Ｎｅｋｕ－ｔｙｐｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔｒｙ　ｔｏ　ｋｉｌｌ　ｔｈｅｍ *When Eaten Tastes Cirusy *THERE ARE RARE NEKU-TYPES THAT EAT ORANGES... Thouh There has only been one that is Knowen to eat Oranges *They Also Feed Off The Sound Enegry That Comes from The Music in It's HeadPhones *^It is thought that Soap-Eating Neku-Types are incapable of being nourished by sound energy, and therefore adjust by eating soap. Joshua-Types *Are about the same size as Neku-Types. *Sometimes remove the headphones from a Neku-Type then give them back merely 10 seconds before the Neku-Type dies. This is usually stopped before it goes too far if one or both of the two are being protected by a Pika-Type. *They can use a miniaturized version of the Jesus Beam. *Taste like Shio Ramen if eaten. *They will willingly eat other Klis, except Pika-Types or Tessie-Types. *Are attracted to Tessie-Types. Sho-Types *Are about two feet tall. *Are good at math. *Are heavily attracted to Marilyn-Types *Taste like pie (pi!) when eaten. Marilyn-Types *Marilyn-Types Look Cute Or "Kawaii"-ish Though that is just it's illsuion it is Truely a Killing Machine And truely looks like one... it will only kill you if You Hurt It's Friends -Any of the Main Charries She finds her Friend-... if You do that Your going to have a Horriable Death *Some Of The Marilyn-types are attracted to Sho-types, *Can Be Quite/Very depent on People Or Other Klis Though it is Hard to Notice it XD *They Also have a Low- Self esteem *They Are good In Medcine,Science,Magic , Potion making and Cooking XD *They Don't like Pointless fights *They're Very Good at Math and Science *There VERY Picky and it Takes Kinda long for them to find something to eat *They Die Alot *They Mostly have Catish or bunnyish Ears, Tails,and paws *There ShapeShifters As well and Can Make Them Selves Any Size, They're Mostly/like to be 2 1/2 Inches at times *They Will At Least Have the 3 Colors Crimson,white and Black on them Somewhere *There Mostly Found Near Dark Places, Near some of The Klis, In Trees, In/on a Plant,a Starry Place, and Somewhere Without a Lot of Bugs *When Eaten Tastes like Something REALLY REALLY DELICOUS.. Though you will die in 1-2 hours -If It is a Kli It Takes 10 Minutes- If The posion From Eating the Marilyn-type isn't removed from your body *They Can be Tricked Somewhat Easily at times * Shiki-Types (Type-A) *Are rapists and murderers. 'Nuff said. *Preppys *Bitches *Taste like chicken when eaten. Everybody everywhere should murder and eat them to wipe out the species. Shiki-Types (Type-B) *Are attracted to Neku-Types *Cannot stand Pika-Types and will actively murder them *Generally do not get usually along very well with most types of Kli besides Neku-Types *Usually try to kill the protective Pika-Type of a Neku-Type, if it has one, before speaking to it *Are thrown into dangerous situations a lot on purpose *Taste like chicken when eaten Silver-Types *12 Inches/ 1 foot Tall *It is Unknowen , What a Silver-type Tastes like * Will Have Pokmon that the real Silver Has But Small * Karasu-Types *Normaly Are Shine Maidens, *Good at Guarding and watching *Usally are 11 Inches Tall *Some have Wings *Will Eat Any Fruit or Vegetable or Meat... Prefers Blackberrys the most out of all the foods *The Some that Have Wings Tend to be Able to Fly * They Like to Wear a Shine Maiden's Outfit and Will Become Angery and Upset if Outfit is Taken off *There Bite isn't Lethal and There Teeth aren't That Sharp but they are Sharper than a Neku-type *They Only Need 4 hours of sleep But They Can and will Sleep Longer *There Vison is a Bit Poor, They can't Really Anything durring the Night Unless it's a foot or two Away *Reacts to Bomb Explosions... and Instantly becomes ill If The Explosion was near.. It Mostly Will get a High Fever and Faint at First... Though it Will Delevop into a Lethal illness if not treated quickly *Can call Crows to come Where Ever she Needs them to be *Tastes like a Pomagrette or a Plum Ree-Types *Are about a foot tall *Eat male Klis except Neku-Types *Are attracted to Neku-Types *Have a mini Siren Drake form *Taste like dragon meat Gold-Types *Size Variteys But Are Usally Not Too Small For A Kli or Too Big *Can be Perverts At Times *Are Attracted to ANY Female Kli, As Long As It's Single,SomeWhat Nice And Looking Good... It Doesn't Mind *May Have the Abiltly to Get Other Female Klis To Be Attracted to It, But It's Percantage Rate of it Working is 1% *Always Have Gold Eyes *They Grow More Pervy As They Grow Up *IT IS USEFUL FOR MAKING GREENS TO NOT ARREST SILVERS * Tastes Like... Something Very Sweet or Something Quite Salty Cirno-Types *Are about a foot tall *Are incredibly stupid *Have ice powers but are often too stupid to use them *Are attracted to Gold-Types *Will gather anywhere "Beloved Tomboyish Daughter" is being played *Tastes like fried fairy Katt-Types *about one foot tall *acts like a real cat *has hairball power *like neku-types and sho-typesbut mostly neku-types *tastes like yemen America-Types *Are About 11 inches Tall *Love Hamburgers And Being The Hero *Are Attracted to Zaris-types *Tastes Like Hamburgers. Zaris-Types *Are two feet tall *Are vicious and violent *Snap very easily *Are attracted to America-Types *Taste like dragon meat Tessie-Types *Attracted to Joshua-types *HATE Gold-Types, and Shiki-Types. *Does not eat some things *Freaks out if a jellyfish is near her *Sometimes moods change quickly. *Will willingly kick Neighbor-Type ass if they are dumb, which is highly likely. *...The taste of Tessie-Types are unknown. I think. Neighbor-Types *Are annoying, and usually very dumb. *Annoy any types there is, and is usually killed by Pika-types and Tessie-types. *...They're just plain annoying. *They taste like something burned when eaten, and will most likely poison you. Emerald-Types *Are Attracted to Pika-Types. *Has Mini-Pokemon *Are About 5 inches If Not Wearing the What it Wears Which Atleast Makes it Atleast 10 Inches *Taste Like Dango Nate-Types *Are about a foot tall *Are very sensitive to loud sounds *Tend to be one-sidedly attracted to Pika-Types *Are often forced to be indentured servants to certain other types of Klis *Taste like cat meat The "Factory" The Kli "Factory" is a place where Klis are mass-bred and sometimes trained for specific purposes. It's as sickening as it sounds. *Neku-Types are most commonly mass-bred because they don't need to and have no desire to eat (the soap-eating variations are usually murdered as soon as they are born in the "factory"). However, A-Type Shiki-Types, which are usually used to mass-breed due to their rapist habits and sick, sick ability to both get pregnant and make other female-types pregnant, will not willingly rape Neku-Types and thus must be forced. *^On the rare instance that a soap-eating Neku-Type is not murdered, it is usually trained to complain less (or have its vocal cords ripped out if this cannot be accomplished), then sold as a pet. *Marilyn-Types Are Used For Many things. Mostly There used for Creating potions,Creating Posions, Killing,Torturmenting,Healing and brainwashing. There Blood is Like Marilyn's Blood, a Bit weaker but enough to Brainwash Things. They Will Die Shortly after Being Raped with a Shiki-type, They Die Slower when raped by Any Male type. *Pika-Types are usually trained as spies or scouts due to their speed and agility. *Klis that are to be sold as pets are usually trained to have specific habits, actions, abilities, etc. *Sometimes the clothing of certain Klis is swapped with that of another type of Kli. Also, sometimes the tails and animal ears from those variations of certain types are ripped off and surgically added to another type of Kli. RANDOM THINGS THAT APPLY TO ALL OR MOST KLIS *Klis have to eat about every hour (except Non-Soap-Eating Neku-Types) or they will die (Soap-Eating Neku-Types can only go about 10 minutes). They will begin to get hungry about a half hour after eating (Soap-Eating Neku-Types get hungry after about a minute). When a Kli becomes hungry, its stomach will immediately growl, then growl again about every 10 seconds afterwards unless the Kli either eats or dies. *^There is a small chance of Klis that are about to die of hunger becoming vampiric instead of dying, sprouting batlike wings and even more powerful jaws and even sharper teeth. In this case, they are given another ten minutes or so to live, and if they eat within that time will live and remain vampiric. *^^Joshua-Types can last a lot longer than other -Types without nourishment, being able to go a full 2 days without eating. However, they tend to become hungry and disoriented after around 4 hours without eating. *Klis tend to have very powerful jaws and very sharp teeth (Except Neku-Types) *Grapefruit Juice makes Klis extremely ill. *In some places, there are Kli Stadiums, where Kli are made to fight each other, sometimes to the death, in championships and such. Overpowered -Types (which usually include Marilyn-Types, Pika-Types, and Joshua-Types) are usually not allowed except in certain championships. Reproduction How Klis reproduce is similar to a way that Yukkuris reproduce. Nobody is quite sure how the mating process works, but baby Klis are born from stalks that grow from the female Kli's body. *Pika-Types and Neku-Types will NOT breed with each other, ever. However, sometimes when a Pika-Type breeds, it will produce Neku-Types as well as Pika-Types and whatever the father -Type is. Why this happens is unknown. *Pika-Types will only breed with Emerald-Types and sometimes, very rarely, Joshua-Types or Silver-Types. *Klis are born with their clothes on. *Sometimes, but incredibly rarely, when Klis breed, hybrid-Types are produced as well as normal Klis. For example, in a Pika-Type/Silver-Type pairing, a Pika-Type may be born with red hair and Silver-Type clothes or vice-versa. *There are sometimes families in which there is a Pika-Type/Silver-Type pairing, but the Pika-Type is protecting a Neku-Type. Oftentimes the Neku-Type is regarded as an uncle by the children of the aforementioned pairing, regardless of whether the Pika-Type and the Neku-Type are actually siblings. Also, there have been instances of families happening like this, and then the mother and father Pika-Type and Silver-Type die, and the Neku-Type the Pika-Type was protecting is forced to care for the then orphaned children. Usually in these instances any Silver-Type children, if the Neku-Type doesn't kill them, are usually neglected and unfed by the Neku-Type. When this happens, usually any Pika-Type siblings of the Silver-Type children keep them alive by giving them food while the Neku-Type is asleep or away. *Baby Klis are deaf, mute, and extremely susceptible to predators. They are only about three inches tall when they are born. *Baby Klis are referred to by their parents as "(Kli's name)'s baby/babies". For example, a Pika-Type would call its children "Pika's babies". *Baby Klis are able to talk and hear after three days. They refer to their parents as "Mommy" and "Daddy". Also, Baby Klis grow about another inch after three days. *Baby Klis mature in about two weeks. Predators *Hawks,Vultures And Other Birds *A CERTAIN KIND OF Owls -It's 4 Eyes Are In Connected pairs of 2, It's Color Can Change, But is Usually A Color That looks like a Dawn Sky, It Has blue eyes- * Raccoons * Kli-Eating Fgleuwebs, which are spiky-looking rabbit-like creatures *